fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Zakira's Treasures
Zakira and her friends walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Gideon was covering Zakira's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zakira asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Gideon said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Alice closed the door. Gideon then uncovered Zakira's eyes and pointed ahead. Zakira gasped! Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Billy, the Blue Ranger. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Zakira exclaimed happily and gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Zakira then giggled and said "Why, Billy, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Zakira then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Fire Lord Ozai in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Master!" Zakira exclaimed in shock. Gideon, Alice, and the others hid quickly. Scratch and Grounder were a few feet behind Ozai. They had their heads down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable Fire Lord! I have kept my patience till up to now, Zakira! I set certain RULES and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Ozai said angrily. Zakira bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Master, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" Ozai demanded. "Master, I had to!" Zakira argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Zakira, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ozai shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Zakira protested. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Ozai shouted. "You're more of a monster than Frollo! You can't treat me like a child!" Zakira said heatedly. "Zakira, think about what happened to your parents!" Ozai shouted. He began to sing: Ozai: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Zakira protested. Ozai: For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Zakira shouted. Ozai: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near the world out there! "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Zakira shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Ozai shouted. That did it for Zakira, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Zakira gasped and covered her mouth. Scratch, Grounder, and the others gasped as well. Ozai looked stunned. "No!" Ozai gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He powered up his firebending moves and turned to Scratch and Grounder. The two robots screamed in terror and flattened themselves against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!" Ozai shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Scratch whimpered as he got on his knees. "It isn't their fault!" Zakira shouted. Ozai powered down his firebending moves and turned to Zakira. "Have you lost your senses completely, Zakira? He's a human! You're an immortal!" Ozai shouted. "I don't care!" Zakira shouted. "So help me, Zakira, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Ozai threatened. Zakira's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Gideon shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Ozai shouted angrily. Scratch and Grounder yelped. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Alice snapped. "You are not a very nice king if you act like that!" Wendy said, sourly. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you heartless tyrant!" Peter Pan shouted. "You stinky head!" Ed agreed. "You're ten times worse than Sarah!" Edd added. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother, you no good thief!" Eddy yelled. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Baboo said. "Baboo's right! You're more vicious than Rita Repulsa!" Squatt said. "You have no heart at all, Ozai!" Danny shouted. "This is no way to treat your own student, either!" Minnie said, nodding her head angrily at him. Scratch and Grounder looked nervous and Ozai was furious. "THAT'S IT! You've pushed me too far! You are all BANISHED from my realm until the end of your days!" Ozai shouted. Zakira and the others gasped at this. "No, we didn't!" Alice protested. "We're innocent!" Minnie added. "But, Master, this isn't what Mom and Dad would want! And they don't want this, either!" Zakira shouted, tears coming down from her eyes. "And that goes for you, Scratch and Grounder!" Ozai shouted. "Exile?!" Scratch whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Scratch sobbed hysterically. "And, Scratch, if you and Grounder are not gone by sunset, you will both be sent to the electric chair!" Ozai shouted. Scratch whimpered and he and Grounder hid behind Zakira's friends. "No! We don't want this, and you know it!" Wendy yelled. "That's not fair!" Zakira shouted. Ozai resumed singing: Ozai: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Ozai powered up his firebending moves. Scratch, Grounder, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Zakira's pleas, Ozai destroyed every artifact with his firebending moves. He then set his sights on the statue of Billy. He powered up his firebending moves. "MASTER, NO!!!" Zakira shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Zakira started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. Category:Fan Fiction